Hazardous condition detection systems are well known and are required by building codes of most communities. Typical hazardous condition detection alarm systems include alarms that respond to the detection of either smoke or carbon monoxide (CO) within the building.
Since the early detection of a hazardous condition and the notification of the occupant as soon as possible has proven to be the best possible way to provide the building occupants with the required time to exit the building, many building codes, including the U.S. National Fire Code, require the hazardous condition detectors located throughout a building to be electrically connected to each other in a system such that when any of the detectors is activated, all of the detectors sound an alarm. Through the interconnection of the individual detectors, a sleeping occupant on the second floor of a building will be awakened by the detection of the hazardous condition anywhere throughout the dwelling, such as the basement. To ensure that smoke detectors throughout the home or building can be connected, most manufacturers create detectors that are compatible with a three-wire interconnection. In a standard three-wire interconnection, the first wire is utilized to supply voltage to the detector, the second wire is used as the return, and the third wire provides the ability for the interconnected detectors to provide signals between the detectors.
Since the series of interconnected hazardous condition detectors can include detectors of different varieties, such as a smoke alarm unit, a carbon monoxide alarm unit or a combination smoke and carbon monoxide alarm unit, the signals sent along the interconnect line must vary depending upon the type of hazardous condition detected. For example, if one of the interconnected hazardous condition detectors detect the presence of smoke, it is required by UL Standards that the interconnected detectors each generate only the standard temporal pattern for the detection of smoke, which is different than the temporal pattern used for the detection of carbon monoxide.
The Schmurr U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,204, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a system and communication method that allows the interconnected hazardous condition detectors to receive the interconnect signal and generate the proper temporal pattern based upon the type of hazardous condition detected as indicated by the interconnect signal. The system taught by the Schmurr '204 patent allows various types of hazardous condition detectors to be interconnected and properly operate to generate the proper audible alarm signal.
Although the interconnected hazardous condition detection alarm system taught by the Schmurr '204 patent has proven to be effective in relaying audible alarms throughout a household, it is desirable to provide additional audible or visual indications or actions based upon the detection of the hazardous condition. Presently, relay modules, such as the Firex Model No. 0499, exist that connect a relay device to a series of interconnected smoke alarms. Upon the detection of a smoke condition by one of the detectors, the interconnect signal on the interconnect line causes a relay within the relay module to move from a first position to a second position. Various auxiliary devices, such as strobe lights, sirens, exit signs, warning lights, fire doors, exhaust fans or other indicators can be connected to the relay such that when the smoke condition is detected, the relay moves to the second position and activates each of these auxiliary devices.
Although the currently available relay modules function well to respond to the detection of a smoke condition within a series of interconnected smoke alarms, the currently available relay modules are unable to respond to either a detected first condition or a detected second condition, or both, in a connected system of different types of hazardous condition detectors. Therefore, a need exists for a relay module that can be configured to respond to either a first sensed condition, a second sensed condition or both to provide activation of auxiliary devices connected to the relay module.
In addition to relay modules that can be incorporated as part of a series of interconnected hazardous condition detectors, various other line-powered modules can be installed in a junction box, such as flashers, light detectors and relays to control the operation of various other connected auxiliary devices. Currently available line-powered modules can operate in more than one mode of operation, such as relays that can be in either a normally opened or a normally closed position.
In currently available line-powered modules, an installer or electrician must select the mode of operation. One common method of selecting the mode of operation of a line-powered module requires the electrician to open an enclosure or box containing the module and moving a jumper or switch contained on a printed circuit board between different positions. The position of the switch or jumper within the module controls the operation of the device. Once the jumper or switch has been adjusted on the printed circuit board, the enclosure box is closed and the module can be installed within the junction box. Alternatively, the module may include an external switch that can be moved by the electrician to control the mode of operation of the line-powered module. This type of module also requires the electrician or installer to position the switch or toggle in the correct position.